The Secret under the Floor
by S.Bennett
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy fall in love on the ark, and they couldn't be happier. That is until Clarke finds out about his deepest and darkest secret, and everything falls apart. / Oneshot / Strong Bellarke / Please review! :)


**Hello! This is just a little one shot that has been stuck in my head for a few weeks! I really hope you like it because it was a joy to write!**

Clarke walked through the medical bay after she finished her shift. She passed by her mother, and they shared a civil yet tense exchange. Nothing had been the same since her father had been floated. Because of her mother.

Clarke didn't know why, and she knew that she most likely would never know why. After a few minutes of awkward conversation, Clarke excused herself and checked out. She had dinner plans with her boyfriend of six months to the day. Bellamy Blake. He was a guard who lived on Walden; they had met when he got stabbed on the job. A man who was trying to steal food for his starving mother was caught by guards and lashed out with a knife, stabbing Bellamy in the right shoulder. Clarke took care of him all night and held his hand while he cried.

He felt so terrible that a man would be floated for trying to save his family. He stayed in the hospital for only one night before he insisted that he really needed to get home. Clarke got her mother to agree on one condition: Bellamy let Clarke come over to his pod to check his bandaged stitches, and thus their friendship was born. The first time he kissed her was during a meteor shower; they watched it together at a window on Walden where no one else was watching.

Clarke was so busy watching the meteor shower that she didn't realize Bellamy was watching her. He brought his hand to her cheek, and she turned her body in response. The kiss started slowly before picking up speed. Her hands tangled into his hair, pulling him closer and closer, while his hands moved up and down her sides. This was just the start of their romantic relationship.

However, no matter how much time they spent together or how long they had been together, Bellamy was as secretive as ever. Clarke had to give him an hours notice before visiting him at home. Even when they did meet at his pod, they never stayed; he always wanted them to go on long walks or to the library or cafeteria. At first, Clarke was comfortable not knowing everything about him, but now... now, she wanted to know. This secret obviously ate him up on the inside, and she wanted nothing more than to help him with them.

As she walked out of the medical bay, she smiled at the people she passed in the halls, making her way back to her pod she shared with her mother. Once there, she stripped out of her scrubs and took a shower. The scalding water on her back was exactly what she needed. After she was clean, she turned the water off and dried off. She blow-dried her hair before leaving it to hang in its soft waves. Even though it was their six month anniversary, she didn't want to get too dressed up. She put on a nice pair of jeans and a blouse that she knew Bellamy liked. She added a thin layer of mascara, blush, and lipstick before looking in the mirror.

She had always considered herself plain, but in Bellamy's eyes, she was perfect. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that she had just enough time to walk to Bellamy's flat without being late. When she got to his door, she knocked quietly. Bellamy opened the door with a bright smile.

Without saying anything, he pulled her into his arms and shut the door. He held her for a moment before pressing his rough lips to her softer ones; he was about seven inches taller than her, so Clarke had to stand on her tiptoes as he lifted her up, making her squeal. He gave a deep throaty chuckle before taking her bag and leading her to the kitchen.

She asked what she could do to help, but he just brushed her off declaring that she just needed to sit down and look pretty.

"Gorgeous," he amended. Clarke blushed, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing the space between his shoulder blades before sitting down on a high stool by the island. She took a second to look around his pod; it was significantly smaller than hers in Phoenix, but it felt so much more like a home. As Bellamy finished dinner, they talked. The best thing about their relationship was that they could talk about anything. They talked about movies and books and their work and so much more.

When dinner was finished, Bellamy brought her a plate, and they ate dinner at the counter. As they ate, a comfortable silence fell over them, both just enjoying the other's presence. Then, it happened. Clarke heard a noise. Bellamy's eyes went wide as he pretended that he didn't hear it. Then it happened again. It was a sneeze, and it was coming from underneath the floorboards.

Clarke stood and walked over to where the sound was coming from as Bellamy grabbed her arm. She snatched her arm away from his as she shoved the table away from the part of the floor that she heard the noise. She noticed a small handle on the floor and gave it a sharp tug.

The handle lifted up about four floorboards, and what was under them shocked Clarke. It was a girl. Her hair was identical to Bellamy's, her blue eyes were wide, and her clothes hung off her frame awkwardly. This girl couldn't have been older than twelve. Clarke slowly turned her head from the girl to Bellamy who looked desperate for her to listen and hear him out.

Clarke shook her head and stood up so quickly it made her head spin. "I'm going to be sick," she spat out before running to the bathroom. She could hear Bellamy's footsteps quick behind her, so she slammed the door shut and locked it. She heard his fists pound on the door a few times before he spoke, "Clarke. Clarke please, talk to me, baby. I'm sorry, Clarke. God, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, and I came so close so many times, but I couldn't... I couldn't risk her, Clarke." Clarke leaned her back against the door and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Tears rushed down her face as she covered her mouth to try to suppress the sobs. After about ten minutes, Clarke got to her feet and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy with slight mascara streaks under her eyes. There were tear stains on her sweater.

She took a few deep breaths before unlocking the door, wiping her eyes, and opening the door. As she walked out of the bathroom, she saw the... siblings sitting on the couch together. Bellamy had his arm around the young girl next to him and was whispering into her ear about how he didn't blame her. Bellamy sensed Clarke's eyes on him and jerked her head to face her. At the sudden movement, the young girl turned as well, cowering away from Clarke. Clarke took a deep breath and walked over to the chair that sat opposite to the couch where Bellamy and his sister sat.

She dropped down into the chair before putting her face in her hands. She was doing her best to hold her composure, but it was rather difficult, seeing as the man she loved had a sister.

"Clarke." Bellamy's voice broke at her name; it was a plea for understanding and forgiveness. Clarke rubbed her face before lifting it out of her hands to lock eyes with him. "Come on, love. Let's just... please talk to me." Bellamy's eyes begged her to respond.

Clarke shook her head, "I can't. I can't do this in front of your si...oh my god Bellamy... your sister." Clarke seemed to be choking on her words; Bellamy sensing that they might be getting somewhere sent his sister into his room.

"How could you?" Clarke started to speak after several minutes. "How could you keep something like this from me?"

"Clarke-"

"No, you let me fall in love with you! I told you absolutely everything. About my mother being the reason my dad floated. About my fears. About everything I'm passionate about. I trusted you with everything; why don't you trust me?!" Clarke stood up with the force of her anger and hurt; Bellamy quickly followed the motion.

"I do trust you! I trust you with my life, but... her life is completely different. I can't trust her life with anyone especially not you due to you mother's status," The volume of Bellamy's voice had risen to a quiet yell, but he immediately regretted his words after he said them. Clarke looked like she had been slapped. "No, Clarke! I didn't mean that. That came out completely wrong." Bellamy's hands went to Clark's face as her eyes remained hurt and confused. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry... just please... talk to me," begged Bellamy.

Clarke's voice came out scratchy, "You couldn't trust me with this secret due to my mother's status, but you allowed me to fall in love with you despite my mother's status. Was this all a joke to you? Do you think so little of me that I would have run to my mother, to the council, as soon as I knew the truth? Do you even really love me?" Tears were pouring down her face, and as she continued to speak, her voice got more and more desperate. She tried to fight against Bellamy's hold until she finally melted into his arms, breaking down into heaping sobs. They both fell to the ground as Bellamy dragged her into his arms; her arms went around his neck, fighting to hold onto him with everything she had.

He rocked her back and forth while whispering sweet nothings into her hair and attempting to calm his own tears. Once they had both calmed down he started to talk to Clarke, "None of this was ever a joke to me. I wanted to tell you so badly. So badly. I never thought that I would ever love anyone other than my mother or my sister, but then I met you. I also never thought I would deserve anyone else's love until I met you. However, since I met you, I have learned to love and be loved. I have wanted to tell you about her for so long, but I could never find the right moment. And I guess... well, I guess I was scared of not only losing her but also losing you. Other than my sister, I have never met someone who makes me as happy as you do. You are my sun, my hope, and my future. I want to experience everything with you, but my sister is a wild card. I was so scared that when you found out that you would run. Even if you didn't tell, I would lose you, and I don't think I can ever handle that. I love you so much, Clarke. So much I can barely breathe when I think about losing you."

Clarke shifted in his arms and sat up until she could see his eyes. "But if you need to go, if I need to let you go, I will. I just want, no need, you to be happy, and if that's not with me then I will learn to live with that." Clarke looked him in the eyes for a long second before pulling him closer and attaching her lips to his. The kiss was short and sweet, but it portrayed all the love she had for him. When they separated, Clarke hid her face into Bellamy's shoulder. They sat like this for several minutes before Clarke began to get up. Bellamy looked up at her from the ground with a questioning gaze.

"Well, after all this drama about it, we might want to include your sister in this conversation. I mean, if it's ok with you." Clarke helped Bellamy up, never breaking eye contact. Bellamy gave her a smile, "I would love for you to meet my sister." Bellamy walked to his bedroom, wiping his eyes, while Clarke straightened up her appearance. She looked into the floor length mirror on the wall; her eyes were still puffy, but other than that she looked pretty normal. Over her shoulder in the mirror, she watched Bellamy and his sister walk into the main room.

The young girl walked slightly behind her big brother, much like a small child would with their mother. Clarke turned around so that she was facing the Blake siblings. She made eye contact with the young girl while slowly walking over to her. She carefully extended her hand in introduction, "I'm Clarke."

The young girl looked to Bellamy for permission, before shaking Clarke's hand and saying, "I'm Octavia."

The three of them fell into a slightly awkward conversation that slowly but surely fell into silence. Then, something happened that shocked Bellamy and Clarke.

"Are you going to stay? Or are you going to snitch?" Octavia's eyes were locked on Clarke; they were fierce and protective of her older brother but also held a healthy dose of fear. "Well... if it's alright with you, I want to stay and get to know you." Clarke looked to Bellamy who looked between the two girls with love in his eyes. Octavia nodded her head before grabbing one of Bellamy's hands and one of Clarke's, dragging them over to the sofa. "Well, then you can learn my favorite movie."

Clarke and Bellamy let out a laugh, and he whispered into her hair, "Do you have time?" Clarke nodded her head, and they all settled down onto the couch, Bellamy in the middle of the two girls. Octavia turned on a movie that made all three of them laugh. As time wore on, the girls began to fall asleep, both choosing Bellamy's shoulders as pillows. He smiled as they both drifted into sleep and kissed both of their foreheads.

It was in this moment that he knew that his life would never be easy, but with Clarke and Octavia in it, it could be perfect.

 **Well, I hope that you liked this! I might continue this story if there is a lot of requests for it, but I don't know yet lol. Please leave a review, and have a great day, week, month, year! :)**


End file.
